Shizaya Fanfic: A Walk In The Park
by DIS17
Summary: Just a little one shot that came to me at midnight right after Valentine's Day... not very convenient, is it? Shizuo and Izaya are in this one, both from Durarara! and I added an OC. Well, hopefully you'll like it. 'Kay, Bye!


**Shizaya Fanfic: A Walk In The Park**

_**So, to do something special in Valentine's Day, I've decided to write a little story. It won't be long, and as the title says, it will be about Shizuo and Izaya, two characters from the anime Durarara! (I don't remember if it was one "!" or two) I'm really sorry if the characters are completely OOC and I haven't read the manga or novel or whatever, so I don't know if the little girl I'll be talking about is anywhere similar to the other, official little girl somewhere there so... don't blame me if it comes out exactly the same. This won't consist of any heavy yaoi, just shonen ai. Also, if you're not a fan of BL aka yaoi aka gay guys going at it, don't read this. As I am a fangirl, I have to admit, you would expect these kind of things from me. With that said, I obviously did NOT upload this on Valentine's Day, mostly because I came up with it about two hours ago and it's about 2 o'clock right now, and I think I'll fall asleep before I finish it.. So yeah. ^_^ 'Kay, so before this becomes longer than the actual story, BYE!**_

_***I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ELSE IT WOULD JUST BE A YAOI ANIME**_

_****EXCUSE THE GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SUCH, BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

Ikebukuro seemed silent.

There was nothing going on.

People came and went, as usual, busy with whatever they were doing. The headless rider drove by a couple of times. But that was it. There was something missing.

That day, there were no taunting words, nor was there a thunderous roar of anger. Today was quiet.

A full head of dyed blond hair bobbled over the crowd's average height, bringing crimson eyes to attention.

Not today, please, not today, the blond silently prayed. His hand gently tugged on a contrasting smaller and daintier one. He hurried along when he smelled him.

Shizuo had laid low all day, trying to avoid the information broker at least as long as he had the little girl with him. She certainly wouldn't want to see a fight between the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro, especially if one of them was supposed to keep her safe. He winced once he heard his voice.

"Shizu-chan! What are you doing here?! Oh, my, who is this twiddle cwuddie pie?" he immediately began making faces at Aki and making her giggle like a school girl she wasn't even old enough to be either way.

"None of your business, flea. Get out!" Izaya Orihara. Kill...

"Geez, I wasn't doing anything! Besides, your little companion likes me, doesn't she?" he smiled down at Aki, who beamed back a gigantic smile to Shizuo and nodded her approval.

Shizuo looked at Izaya, then back at Aki. Then Izaya. And then Aki again. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Where do you wanna go now, Aki-chan?" he said, trying his best to sound excited yet failing miserably. And the worst part is that he knew it.

"I want ice cream, Shizu-chan!"

"Tch, who taught you that?" the blond man stared down at the raven.

"Heehee! Shizuo Onii-san doesn't like his name?" the small, squeaky voice uttered between giggles.

"Well... er... you can call me what you want just... I just don't like people I don't like calling me names..," said Shizuo back, forcing a tight-lipped smile for the little girl.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" laughed Izaya.

And along they went, Aki and Izaya skipping up front and Shizuo watching from behind, smoking his cigarette, and scowling at the clingy insect in front of him. He hated the way he lied to her. To a little girl, it seemed completely natural for an unknown man to pass by and immediately "fall in cuteness" with her, as Izaya had said.

Shizuo knew he was stupid, but he knew he wasn't stupid enough to believe anything that came out of that information broker's mouth. But he kept to himself, walking behind a little girl and a grown man skipping together along a sidewalk. If Izaya tried anything, he wouldn't harm the girl, Shizuo would make sure of that. But when it came to that, because it would, he would have to send Aki somewhere else, or try to convince her that he wasn't really a monster after she'd probably seen him smash a couple of tons and incoherently tried to kill a man. Tried, because he wouldn't succeed. Shizuo knew all this, yet he stayed quiet, waiting for the flea to do something suspicious so he could twist his arm or break his stupid, sculpted nose with an actual reason. Aki would have to understand.

And on they went, and so they got ice cream and sat down on a bench in the middle of the park, framed by cherry trees and incessantly falling flower petals. Shizuo hadn't bought an ice cream for himself and had bluntly denied any offers from Aki-chan, who just dug in the second time he said no.

"BRAINFREEZE!" she screamed in a high pitched voice, making Izaya, right beside her, flinch and seek refuge from her unforgivable vocal chords.

Shizuo quickly reached her and gently patted her back as she shook off the said brain freeze. She shivered and, not even paying attention, Shizuo drew the "feminine coat" from Izaya, against his consent, and placed it around the diminutive girl.

When she was okay and indulging herself in even more ice cream despite her previous situation, Izaya let out a somewhat muffled sigh. The kind of sound you make when you want to say something but you know it'll be bad to say it so you're just there holding your breath, hoping the other person understands and does whatever you want them to do.

In this case, Izaya wanted his coat back. Shizuo had nearly ripped it off of him, and he had to check for any damages to it. Besides, he felt... naked. Of course, he wouldn't expect a protozoan brain like Shizuo's to process his stare correctly, let alone do what he wanted. Surprisingly, Shizuo looked back at him with understanding in his eyes and whispered something into Aki's ear. After the little girl giggled once more, Shizuo carefully removed the coat from her and threw it over to the raven haired man just a foot or two away from him. Izaya caught said coat and threw it over himself, relishing its warmth had not dissipated.

And so Aki and Izaya finished their ice cream, and so Aki wanted to go do something fun. But of course, because of the stupid flea, who just had to interrupt, Shizuo would have to delay their mission a while longer, not that he was going to proceed with Izaya with them either way.

"Huh?! Shizuo Onii-san likes ice cream but he didn't get any? Why? Nii-san, go get some ice cream!" the little girl jumped and tugged at the bodyguard's untucked shirt and he repeatedly assured her he wasn't hungry, making whatsoever no effect in her whining.

"Fine, fine! I'll get some damned ice cream. Geez..," he finally gave up and walked to the ice cream stand once more, ordering a chocolate ice cream for himself. To please the child and get on with his assignment, Shizuo just ate the whole cone in what bite and walked away after handing the vender what he had to pay.

Once he looked back at them, though, Aki's eyes were gigantic and even Izaya seemed somewhat surprised.

"Well, I knew you must have to eat a lot given your strength but-" he was cut off by Aki's incessant questions.

After Aki was somewhat satisfied with Shizuo's half-hearted answers, they went back to their original plan, to walk her to an address given to Shizuo. The blond had already forgotten why exactly they wanted such a small child, but this was something Tom-san had told him to do, so he trusted no harm would come to the child. He wondered what he would do to get rid of Izaya; he didn't trust that man knowing where Aki would go. Nobody should trust that man according to Shizuo.

So he decided for one thing. He would talk. Like a civilized person would, right? He had to, since Aki was there, and he wouldn't want her witnessing just how big of a freak he could be. So here came the moment when he turned around and face Izaya Orihara and acted like a human.

"Look, flea, it's obvious I don't want you here. It isn't even because of me, even though you do stink, but I just don't want Aki-chan to see me as… as what you think I am… So, I'm asking you, please just… leave." Shizuo uttered the words, half mumbled but yet with such a confidence in his words that if Izaya hadn't been Izaya, he would've probably be thrown back a couple of feet.

The raven haired man stood, astonished. He saw the look in Shizuo's eyes, in the monster's eyes. They spoke of true feeling. If you looked at them the right way, you would see the little girl waiting on them, standing in between the two men. He didn't want her to see the monster. It was common sense to Izaya that Shizuo would hate himself, but until then he had thought him savage enough to forget about a person's sensibility and go on to his rampaging state. What he saw was new to him; something he thought didn't exist, couldn't possibly exist.

He reflected over this time and again in his head, enough time to make him look dumbfounded in the middle of a street in Ikebukuro, holding a little girl's hand and staring at the light brown eyes of a bodyguard in a bartender's suit. The mighty Izaya Orihara had a problem with this. His precious monster was becoming human. If that happened, he reasoned, life would no longer be interesting.

Izaya loved humans, generally. He thought of them as these wonderful creatures that lied and went behind their loved ones' backs for their own gain. They were the wonderful creatures that killed everything they came from for money and fame and unnecessary things. That's why Izaya Orihara was a god. He wasn't like the humans; he was better. Far better; better enough to see what they did wrong and how to control what they did. If he wasn't a human, Izaya Orihara was a god.

But then there was Shizuo. Everyone knew he wasn't human. There were others like Celty, the headless rider, which were beyond Izaya's comprehension, but he could still accept their existence. And there were others like Shinra, who would be human, but be al weird about it, choosing to do what no sane human would. But then there was Shizuo. Shizuo wasn't a human, nor was he a strange case as the ones mentioned before, and he would never achieve the perfection becoming a god would bring. So the only thing left for him to be would be a monster.

There was no heaven or hell, just a god, who just happened to be the all-knowing information broker, looking over his horrible people and making them evolve graciously through threats and lies. But he couldn't change Shizuo. He was stuck in a protozoan state that didn't allow him to think as a normal person would. He tried lying and, as he revealed himself, Shizuo would not deny that he had never expected it to be him, but would instead launch at him, screaming at the top of his lungs about how heartless and cruel he was and how much of a coward he was for lying to him. He couldn't get him to lie. He framed him once and again, blaming crime and crime on him and getting him in deeper trouble each time, yet he wouldn't ever plead guilty to shorten a sentence or even try to escape. He would only break out once he knew something was wrong, or, most likely, because he was indulged into the thoughts of how much he hated Izaya so long till he went berserk and did so, merely to find the informant in some part of the city and chase him fruitlessly. Shizuo wouldn't break.

No matter how much he pissed him off, cut his shirt, stabbed him, called him names and threatened to hurt him, the most he would get out of him would be growls and words full of anger. There was not one time when Shizuo had given up searching after him. Not one time when he had broken down and cried. He would not break. And so Izaya hated the man. He came to know him as a monster.

But his theory had been proven wrong today. He knew Shizuo was honest, maybe the most honest person he had ever met, if he could still be called a person. But he lied to Aki when he told her he was fine with him staying. And he was extremely considerate when he asked for his coat back. And he was talking to him now, like a civilized person would, asking for his absence in hopes of being done with what he had to do and to continue chasing him right afterwards, as he knew what he was thinking.

So Izaya dumbly nodded and left, limping on the other direction, feeling hazy and tipsy all over.

The next day, the silence remained.

The blond sat down, eyeing crimson eyes wearily. He slowly ate his ice cream, hurrying to have it empty by the time he'd have to smash it in his hands and stomp on it after throwing it at the ground, enraged at the man facing him.

"So, Shizu-chan, I was wrong about you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're not a complete monster. I mean, you are one, just… not as inconsiderate as I would've thought..," the raven looked down and twiddled his fingers, hoping he wouldn't have to admit his sudden embarrassment over his incorrect calculation and would've rather had an extra-large Shizuo after him any time over than that.

"And… why'd you call me here then?" the blond asked, now suspicious himself, while taking another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Well, I though a mons- person like you would like to know that I no longer hate you, since that's a very strong word, but just hold a great dislike toward you. I just wanted to let you know, since I'm an information broker an all," and as the raven talked he lifted his head a little higher each time, stealing a glance at the bodyguard in the bartender suit before him, holding his small container of ice cream in one hand, refraining from eating it, but instead staring into the informant's eyes deeply, making Izaya feel self-conscious all of the sudden. He could feel the blush coming to his cheeks and watched as the blonde's expression became amused.

Izaya looked away and heard the blonde get up from his chair. He heard his footsteps coming closer every time and silently hoped he would get a punch to the face rather than an awkward, face-to-face conversation, literally. So he just talked there into a hand gripped his shoulder and a baritone voice behind him said,

"It's fine, Izaya-kun. I don't mind being a monster."


End file.
